Paybacks waiting
by Sonicepiloguelover
Summary: There is a break out in gun HQ where one unknown person has escaped and looking for answers or maybe payback with a certain person who betrayed him in the past that got him locked up. Story contains OC
1. Chapter 1

**All characters are owned by SEGA and I do not wish to harm any thing with copyright blah blah blah blah you get the picture **

Chapter 1 escaping

Our story takes place in a place Called GUN HQ where something has gone terribly wrong and the whole base is on high alert to find a prisoner that has escaped from a high priority cell block lets see if we can get to the story all ready

( commander towers office)

In the room we find the commander on the phone with his face crossed and in anger shouting in the phone to the solider on the other end " we need that prisoner contained imedeantly lethal force authorised BUT DON'T KILL HIM WE NEED HIM ALIVE " as the commander shouts in to the phone the person on the other end started to shout

" stop right there now or I will shoot " the commander looked at this with confusion and quickly ask down the phone " Sargent what's going on down there you all right " the phone went all loud with the sound of gun shots, the commander shouted down the phone while slamming his fist on the desk " Sargent report in " but there was no answer The commander just shouted even more " SERGEANT REPORT IN " the commander got fed up and changed the line to the upper levels " all solders report to the armoury I don't want that person escaping with our weapons " all the solders went from the barracks and prison cells to the out side armoury. The commander was giving growls out loud and talking to him self with anger " if he gets out there's no tell where or what he might go or do and I'm going to regret this " he walked over to the intercom and said out loud in the intercom " shoot to kill me don't let him leave alive that's an order " he click off the intercom and slammed his fist on the table again and said to himself " if that's how you want to play it then and where are shadow omega and rouge he wouldn't have got out if they were here" the commander looked at the window and clicked a button which closed the curtains and made the room darker while give a little light and a screen with the words facial recognisable I'd please.

The commander got into the network and looked at the cameras where the targets been and they were all shut down or taken out

" he's a clever one one of the best yet " while giving out a little chuckle. While he was looking so surprised he was thinking why hasn't he left the armoury yet so he looked at the camera in the armour all but one camera was working. The commander was relived that he had some eyes In there but before he blinked he saw a knife come fling at the screen and the camera went bang . The commander sighed and said to himself " how does he know where everything is" while looking down and closed his eyes then he heard foot steps coming down the hall another solder came in and saluted and spoke with a great disciplined voice

" I over heard you sir and as I can say he did used to work for us but kept his identity a secrecy from all of us and we might have stopped him in his tacks we've got the whole armoury surrounded sir " the commander gave a smile and rose his hand in a fist and said with a little evil voice " we've got you now " he then pointed at the solder out the room and said out loud " GET ALL THE FORCES TO ENTER THAT BUILDING AND WATCH YOUR FIRE " the soldier saluted and ran out to give out the orders.

( in the courtyard out side the armoury )

Once the soldiers were in positsion they all moved closer to the armoury Only to see a giant buggy come flying out with rockets and Gatling guns on them. The buggy had a driver seat but couldn't see the driver. The driver landed on 4 wheels and drove off to the big gate while being shot at by the robots and humans. One by one they shot and shot only for the buggy to shrug of bullets like it was heavy armour. Closer and closer the driver got closer and closer to the gate only to be stopped by a giant GUN robot pushing him back. The driver just chuckled and put the buggy in reverse. The robot came flying forward only to crash in to the ground. The commander weren't to happy with this and got the intercom and shouted out loud " fire all heavy weapons at that god dam buggy " all the soldiers got their rocky launchers out only to dive out the way from the buggy driving in their direction. The driver turned and drove towards the armoury again to see if there is a way out but the whole thing was in lockdown none can get in or out. He then saw the bullet holes in the buggy cause the armour was wearing off and slowly destroying the buggy. He thought quickly and saw the gate and his rockets and knew what he had to do. He drove of towards the gate while swerving out of the way dodging rockets and gun shoots. He got close to the gate and fired a rocket to only see a small dent from the smoke the rocket produced. He turned around and tried again but this time he fired the all of the rockets and saw there was a hole where the buggy could fit though. The commander saw the hole and shouted into the intercom " DON'T LET THAT BASTERD OUT LUNCH EVERYTHING" the driver had a radio and heard the broadcast and drove towards the hole with all what's left of the buggy.

He drove about 120mph at full speed that the buggy could do while swerving dodging rockets. The drive looked in the mirror only to see a bigger robot with a rail cannon pointing straight at him. He drove closer and closer he got to the gate. The soldier said out loud to commence the fire sequence " FIRE " the shot went at the buggy only to miss by going through a bullet hole and destroying the rest of the gate. The driver in the buggy got out and to see behind him soldiers looking at him so he winded down his window and put his arm out it was red and wear a glove. He put his thumb up to say thank you for the gate

**Who is this person that the commander wanted dead and not to leave the HQ and where is he going to head and what surprises is this person going to find being an enemy of one of the most powerful agencys on möbius find out in chapter 2 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Out with old in with the new

The buggy was also beaten in with bullet hole and burns from the explosions that happened during the escape. The driver kept driving on wards knowing he ain't going to get far with the buggy all beaten up. He looked around while driving only to see trees. This got him angry. The buggy slowed down in till a complete stand still. The person got madder and hit the steering wheel with both his fists in anger and said with a deep voice

" why does this always happen to me " after he said that the airbag pooped right in his face. He just sat there with the airbag in his face. In anger he clenched his teeth and one eye started to twitch. He opened the buggy door but it fell off and hit the ground with a loud crash. While stepping out he noticed the boot of the buggy was open. With his curiosity he went over to see what's in side it. He walked over a little closer to the boot and a barrel caught his eye. He ran straight to the back of the buggy and saw guns lots and lots of guns. He's face light up with an evil smiled and showed his teeth. He saw snipers, assault rifles, pistols, rocket launchers, mines ,grenades you name it it was in the buggy full of guns he stopped looking and noticed he's in the middle of nowhere. He slowly turned his head to see a house beaten in with bullet holes and burns everywhere. He looked at the sky with a great sigh he knew it would be night time soon so he decided to camp there was the place to camp for the night. He closed the boot and walked over to the buggy and turned the steering wheel and pushed it in to the garage. He shut the garage door. He walked over to the buggy boot and opened it and chose a 9mm pistol and held it. While he was at the house he decided to have a look around the house to see if it still had any food and water there. As he opened the door he noticed he had enter the kitchen. He slowly walked over to the burned out and bullet holes in the fridge. He opened the fridge to see the fridge all ready topped up with food to the rim. He looked behind him seeing if no one was there so he started to walk to the cupboards only to see them topped up with more food.

As he closed the cupboard he heard a noise coming upstairs. Slowly he crept to the hallway door and opened it slightly to see no one there. As he opened the door he pointed his gun out the door to see know one there still. As he walked down the hall way in a quietly he noticed 3 rooms and stairs. The first room was open and looked like a child's bedroom. He crept to the 2 room to see the living room with cups on the table. He saw that the cup still had water in it. He continued his search while pointing his gun down the hallway. As he got up to the last room he could hear a whistling noise as he looked around while standing still he raised one eye brow and said in a low voice " please don't do this to me now " and charged in the last room only to see blood on the floor and on the bed with a skeletons. He walked up to the bed to put his hand on it. He looked around only to see dried out blood and a decapitated head and another skeleton. He put his head down for a moment of silence for the dead. That's when he heard movement up stairs again. He slowly walked out the room and started walking up stairs slowly while pointing his gun up. As he got to The top he heard More movement coming from the room. He walked over to the door and put his head and ear on it. All he heard from there was a loud whistling noise and footsteps. He took a deep breath and stepped back. As he stepped back he put one foot forward and followed the other foot kicking the door in. He walked in saying " no body move" as he stepped in the room he saw a grey old dog sitting there with out noticing the door being smashed in. The grey old dog gave out a big sigh and said to the person " why did you have to go and kick down the door I just had it painted. The person pointed his gun at him and looked confused

In what he said. The dog got up out of the chair and looked at the person pointing the gun at him and noticed he was in a state with blood marks and bruises and all dirty. The dog slowly walked towards the person. The person holding the gun put down the gun and knew he wouldn't be a threat. The old dog escorted him into the bathroom and said to him " have a shower and clean your self up I'll be waiting out side the door if you need me" as he walked out he shut the door behind him. As he shut the door the person looked at his arms and looked in to the mirror. Only to see him self older before he went to prison. He put his hands under the sink to wipe his face and said deeply " some hedgehog I've been hay " he looked back at the mirror to see what he looks like cause he didn't get a mirror in the prison.

He noticed he had long spiky red hair at the back of his head and a bit of hair growing out of his forehead he also checked his eyes he noticed they weren't green as usual by fiery red

He also noticed on his leg was a weird black line going down he's legs into his . White-blue

Nikey Trainers. He also noticed he was a bit taller when he went in to prison. He then stopped looking at him self and noticed the blood and washed it off with a slight groan of pain. He finished while walking out to see the old dog standing there holding clothes

" here put these on you'll be freezing otherwise" it was a thick black leather jacket with blue tight jeans. The person knew that the old dog was being nice and took the clothes and put them on and said in a appealing way " how do I look" the old dog just stood there and said

" you look fine come and have tea with me my names Steve by the way " the person looked down and knew if he told his name he could get into trouble but he let out a sigh and said his name " the names Scott rider " Steve just stopped and turned his head a little just kept on walking in to the room. Scott followed him into there but be was on his guard from telling him his name. As he walked through the bust down door he saw two chairs where the role dog sat in one. Scott moved towards the chair and sat down. He noticed the tea on the table and went and picked it up by the handle. The old dog took a sip and put the cup on the table and turned and looked at scott and said " so your the Scott that was on the news 6 years ago when GUN locked you up for trying to kill the princess" Scott took a sip and stop before he took a sip of the tea. He put the cup down with anger and looked away from the old dog with his head down and eyes closed " I didn't try to kill her" with anger in his voice

The old dog just repeated the same words " you tried to kill the princess why" and Scott kept giving the same response " I didn't try to kill her " in till the old dog said

" why did you try to" with curiosity why Scott kept saying those words. Scott just got up and pointed at the dog and said with venom in his words

" I didn't try to kill her. She was the ones no put me in that god dam prison for something I didn't even do and I wouldn't do it in a million years" the old dog got his tea and took another sip from it and said with comfort " sit back down no ones going to hurt you here" Scott looked at him with ignorance and slowly sat back down.

" I know you was 11 when you got sent to prison so everyone has their story so do tell my boy" scott looked at the old man and tried to remember the way how it went on one mission.

Scott thought really hard and remembered " ok this is how it goes when me and Sally were on a mission we were both 11 at the time we were trying to stop one of eggmans bases. While sonic was out I replaced him so we went deep in to the base to plant the bomb but when I got to the room where I needed to plant the bomb Sally was tied up to a pole and I didn't know what to do but it all went bright that was when GUN forces entered and untied sally and told them I was the one who done it all plus it turned out that it was a GUN base not eggmans so she wanted me out the way for something but what and I'm going to have a nice talk with them when I get back to knothole" the old dog spat back the tea back into the cup and looked sad with a tear coming out " knothole isn't there anymore " Scott looked puzzled " it's always there it can't be found eggman don't know where it is I know that "

The old dog got up and walked over to the window and opened the curtains. There was nothing except a whole field burned to the ground. The old dog said with anger

" this is the destruction that eggman has made take a good look at it I lost my family to that

I'm the only one left now " Scott got up to walk over to the window. As he got there he put his hand on the window looking put at what destruction and shock his head. Scott saw the dog crying and he put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him . The dog looked up at scott and said with a light tone " thank you you don't know how much that means" as Scott put his arm down off his should the old dog directed Scott to a bed room so that he can rest up and be on his way. Scott got in bed and slowly dosed off in to deep sleep.

( the next morning )

Scott woke up and chucked the covers off him and gave a stretch to wake him up. He got out of bed and walked straight towards the bathroom and done his business like shower toilet and teeth. Scott done all that and walked in to the busted door room to see no one there. Scott noticed as he looked at at bed room where the old dog was sleeping in his bed. He closed the door trying not to wake him and went down stairs and went in to the garage only to see it completely fixed. Scott looked back at the stairs only to see the old dog there saluting him. Scott knew what he was saying when he saluted. Scott saluted back. Scott opened the garage door. He opens it and walked back to the buggy and got in it. He noticed everything was fixed from the airbag to the bullet holes. As Scott was checking if the buggy was clean and working he started the engine only for the glove carpartment to open with a letter. Scott pick it up and read it. It said

" dear scott I know how hard it is for you to go through 6 years in GUN prison so I might think this fixing your buggy up might cheer you up and help you with what your looking for and please remember you will all ways find ways to look in the past but you must look for the future and I hope you do what you think is right when you find what your looking for and This map,will point you to mobotropils. "

Scott reversed out and drove and stopped at the house thinking what the old man said. He looked at the houses windows only to see the old dog looking out the window at him. Scott nodded at him and drove off in the direction to mobotropils. Scott drove for about 1 hour before he saw a giant dome like shape in the distance. When he saw it he stopped the buggy only to think that he will have to go through checking support. He looked at the boot and noticed that it was open. He jumped out and checked it and opened it only to see another letter " dear Scott I found this stash of weapons in the truck and thought to my self that you won't get through the check point with them so I made a little improvement with the buggy if you got to the front and there will be a code called sahara ( Scott walks over to the front with a confused face) cause that was my wife ( Scott saw a keyboard and a computer with password on it he typed it in ) this will do some thing really cool another present from me" Scott pressed enter. The buggy started turning inside out into a massive computer with the weapons and equipment every where on the sides. Scott looked at it and looked at the letter and shed a tear and said with something in the back of his throat

" thank you Steve" Scott the put the code it again and it turned back in to a buggy and got in and drove off into the city check point only to be stopped by the royal guards. The guards looked at Scott and didn't know who he was but went through the inspection of the buggy. The guard gave Scott the signal that he can go in to the city. He put it in drive and went in to the city only to see the buildings tall as he can see like the old kingdom design but more advance he drove down the street only to be waved at by the citizens of the city.

**This chaptea has no action in it but I wanted to get tmay name and what he looks like out the way cause the story with all charecters need to make sense.**


	3. Chapter 3 payback or a mystery

Chapter 3 payback or a mystery

If you want to know about the story with sonic going missing and this new person and rouge on the case to find him read Cheezel1993 story called missing

While Scott was seeing the sights of the city we find our selfs with Sally and Nichols in her office. Nichole was standing in front of Sally's desk in her holographic form as a lynx and Sally looking out the window with her hands behind her back.

" Nichole any word from rouge or Connor Yet" Nichole just looked up and processed the computer

" sorry Sally but no" Sally turned and put her hands on the table and looked at Nichole

" well I said I given them 24 hours with the tracer off so all we can do is wait for them " as she said that she fell backwards straight into the chair with her hand on her head thinking about sonic and if Connor and rouge are going to find him.

Nichole looked at Sally being depressed and started to walk off fading away from the room in till she felt some sort of unknown power serge from within the city. Sally noticed the look on Nichole's face and came up with and worried look on her face

" what did you find Nichole" Nichole turned and shut the door and closed the blinds with the power of the nanites. Sally got worried and started to get a bit panicky " Nichole what's wrong " Nichole looked at Sally and brought up a screen and opened the tracking energy and found out a GUN power source within the city. Sally looked surprised that GUN even had GUN forces in the city in till Nichole pointed out that all GUN forces were at their HQ and that signature was a weird static one that was moving from place to place. Nichole opened the doors and windows and

Was worried about something like she could see in to the future that something bad was going to happen. Sally looked out the window only to see the buggy right out side the castle just parked there and knowing that someone inside just watching her. She started walking back away from the window slowly with a edge like something was going to jump out. Sally told Nichole to alert The guards to their positions around the castle. Nichole on the other hand got in touch with GUN. Nichole went all quiet and still and then came back to reality like she was in some sort of trance. She said to Sally in a worried voice like something bad was waiting out there " Sally the GUN leader wants to see you on the computer " as she put her hand out a massive screen pooped out in front of the desk with commander tower on it not looking happy.

" commander what seems to be the problem " in a disciplined voice as she looks towards out the window.

" I have some bad new I'm afraid" Sally just tilted her head a little and could see Tower in the corner of her eye " you only call for bad news so give it to me straight" she then turns fully and looks him in the eye looking at his face and eyes just glaring down onto her like he wasn't joking around. " there's been a break out and your trying to make a joke about it" Sally once more looked out side the window and finally got the idea and said

" is that why you have a GUN buggy out side the castle" as soon Sally said that commander tower jumped out of his chair and slammed his fists at the table and shouted through the screen " princess get out of that room now" as she went to look again there was the buggy but sitting with the engine on this time. As she turned to look at the commander the screen started going fuzzy and static was coming out of screen like tower was trying to tell her something important

" Nichole can you boost the signal" ash she gets paranoid by keeping looking out the window looking at the buggy just sitting there.

" I'm trying to something blocking our transmission I'm trying ,y best to stay here in this room " as she tries to boost the signal while looking like she was in pain. Nichole started to fade away as she started to she looked at Sally and quickly said two more words " get out "

Sally mourned Nichole's leavrence from the room by putting her hand out in front of her saying " Nichole no" out loud. As she turned towards the buggy again she opened her mouth with shock only to see the door open with no one in it. As she walked back into the table in shock she could hear breathing sound in the room like someone was with her. As she went to have a little look by tilting her head only to see a gun in the corner in her eye. " oh shit" she said while with a great big look on her face like it is the end of her but as she got inpatient she quickly turned around to see the figure holding the gun. She slowly looked looked at the face only to be shocked by who it was " SCOTT " Scott just stood there holding the gun smiling at her and nodding his head with disappointment " so you still remember me that's a shocker" as Sally looked at what he was wearing only to see the scruff and dirt on them. Scott looked at Sally analysing him

" we'll it's good to see you to" in a horrible way

Sally looked in Scott's eye and noticed that they weren't green any more but red. Sally being curious she asked him " where have you been" Scott knew what Sally was trying to do

So he clicked the safety off " you knew 6 years ago that it was a GUN base didn't you " in a demanding voice. Sally knew she weren't in a position to bargain " if you calm down and put that down maybe I can tell you" Scott just looked at Sally and chuckled and with a little smile " I was in prison and that's all you have to say " Scott nodded his head " well I think justice should be served " and went to pull the trigger and saw Sally crying with her eyes closed. Scott instantly remembered what the old dog said " I hope you do what you think is right when you find out what you're looking for" Scott remembered the old dog and clicked safety on and put the gun pointing to the floor Sally opened her eyes only to see Scott looking down at the floor a softly saying " why did you do it sal why " sally wiped her eyes of the tears and said " cause I had no choice" in a sorry voice. Scott slowly looked at Sally and slammed his fist on the table while trying not to cry " why did you do it " In an angry tone.

Sally shouted out loud with anger " cause I had no choice." she suddenly got quieter " cause I had no choice " while looking down at the floor. Scott knew straight away with shock " It wasn't you was it " in a light voice trying to comfort her from the opposite side of the desk.

Sally looked a Scott like she was going to explode into more tears in till she said

" I was told to do it" when Sally said that Scott and Sally had a quick look out side GUN were moving in on the castle but his buggy was out of site. Scott had to rush this encounter.

" ok just tell me who framed you and I can get on my way" saying that with his hand out trying to signal Sally to tell him the answer. Sally just looked at him and tried to think as fast as possible in till she came to it " I don't know the name but I might know someone who might here take this " Sally handed over a memory stick to Scott. They heard foot steps out side the door to Sally's office. Scott stepped back and nodded to Sally. She looked at Scott just standing there figuring out how he got in the room cause there's only one door. Sally knew what Scott wanting to do so she opened the window as fast as possible. Scott ran towards the table and jumped on it but when he done it GUN entered the room and started shooting at scott while diving thought the window. Sally jumped to the floor then shouted out " hold your god dam fire " the GUN forces started looking at sally then ran out the room trying to get out side. Scott landed and rolled so he wouldn't break his legs from the fall. He got up and looked back at the window and saw Sally just staring at him. He nodded at her. Then he saw the GUN forces running out of the castle entrance. One of them just said " stand down and we won't have to shoot " but before they realised the buggy turned out of cloak and became visible and Scott tilted his head back to see the buggy hoping he can make it without getting shot. Scott smiled and gave a chuckle cause he missed this sort of stuff while in prison all it is in there was survival of the fittest. He saw one of the soldiers moving round Scott hoping to box him in. Scott thought that he have some fun after all. As he put his hands up the GUN forces went in with hand cuffs and pointing there guns knowing that he ain't going to do something. They got closer in till one of the soldiers was standing right behind him. Scott gave a evil smirk " wrong move" as Scott said that the soldier said in confusion " what " scott turned quickly to knock the gun out of his hands. While he was in daze and looking where his gun went Scott punched him in the should to spin him around and put him in a head lock and pointed towards the soldiers so they wouldn't shoot . They started getting closer and closer. Scott saw his chance and threw the person in to 2 of them. While they were pushed to the ground the other two looked in daze staring at their teammates. Scott went up to them and grabbed their the barrel of their guns and took it away and threw them away from them. Scott looked at them and smiled " not so tuff with out your guns heh" the two solders both looked at each other and nodded. They charged at Scott. Scott looked at them judged where one stepped and tripped him and went flying forward. He looked at him on the floor and laughed. While Scott was laughing the soldier got the drop on scott and went for the punch. Scott realised and turned only to get punched and flew off his feet into the light post. He got up while rubbing his cheek and gave a bigger laugh while saying " I was in prison for 6 years I took harder punches than that " the GUN trooper heard that and pulled out a knife and Scott taunted him by waving come on to come him. The trooper ran towards Scott with anger. He swung the knife from left to right only for Scott to dodge it by moving backwards. As the trooper went for the slash that he missed Scott saw his chance and punched him right in the stomach. The trooper got winded but managed to stab the knife right in to his left arm.

Scott stepped backwards in pain and screamed for a instant then looked at him and the buggy and knew what he's priority was. Scott ran towards the buggy while holding his arm and pulling the knife out with pain and screaming. He got to the buggy and managed to get the knife out and only for red bloody to come pouring in really fast. As he entered the buggy and putting pressure on the wound to stop the blood he looked at the window one more time to see Sally still there. Scott opened the carpartment for a knife, a gun, and a first aid kit there. He opened it up and got the bandage and put it round the wound hoping it would stop the bleeding. Scott then realised to turn the engine on and drove off while putting in the memory stick in the buggys computer only for a voice message to come up

" I want Scott out the way or else it's bye bye knothole" Scott didn't recognise the voice and kept driving on the road only to stop by a motel with a garage. Scott driving in there unnoticed he got up and checked the engine to see a tracker turned off for now. He took it of and threw it away. Scott walked back into the buggy to go on the computer to see more of the data that Sally given him only to see something that he didn't want to see in his life.

**If you want to know about the story with sonic going missing and this new person and rouge on the case to find him read Cheezel1993 story called missing **


	4. Chapter 4 the surprise

Chapter 4 The surprise

Scott was in shock when he saw the photo. It was his father in his lab with him when he was little and before eggmans rule. Scott went off the picture to see a file that looked awfully familiar. He opened it to see a list of times and locations. Scott went through the whole list and found the same location and time about 7 times he looked even closer it was in a place called jumping dagger in a town called ever ripe. With out thinking he drove straight through the garage door only to hear a alarm go off. He drove out the motel car park and onto the highway only to see behind him a hoard of police cars charging at him. Like he wished they never even followed him cause he wasn't in the mood to harm the police but GUN was all right. As he was driving trying to get to full speed one police car came right behind him shouting out " pull over now" like hell was Scott going to stop he kept his foot to the pedal hoping he can get away but the police cars were to fast and the one behind him rammed him up the back making scott to swerve and get back to control to the car. He could see the exit to the city a few miles away. Scott knew he would be sorry for the thing he was going to do but he had to. He took his m9 out of his pocket and started shooting blindly hoping that would tell them to back off but only for one police car getting shot in the engine to make it stop taking out another cop car. "heh I'm never this lucky" while chuckling when he said it. It soon came to the last mile only for a police helicopter to come out with a sniper in the side aiming for the tire. The other cops were shooting out their cars trying to get the buggy to stop. Scott imedently looked at his gun and checked the bullets and saw only 3 bullets left in it. " oh shoot " he said with a defeated voice but then Scott heard something from the computer it said on the screen " processing " and Scott heard a voice " voice activation confirmed activating Gatling guns and rockets any thing else Scott" in a female voice just said calmly. Scott opened his mouth in gob smacked. Scott them looked at the road to see the check point closed and with a metal door, Scott looked at the sides to see the Gatling guns raring and almost firing and see the rockets loading up on top of the car.

Scott was so shocked when he saw this then he looked at the helicopter pilot who was a cat wearing a helmet with his lips moving. Scott instantly read the lips and can lip read only a few words and knew he said " what the fuck dude" the dude in the side with the sniper was aiming at the tires shooting a lead of bullets only to miss every shot. The police cars behind Scott were pushing him up the road and bashing into his sides and back trying to make him spin out. The computer kept on saying " do I have authority Scott. " Scott kept looking around and don't know who to get out of it but the computer kept on saying the same sentence " do I have authority Scott" scott looked at the computer with a theethy grin and shouted with anger " were about to be killed and your saying do you have authority" the computer imedently said " yes " trying to make a joke out of it. As they got closer to the metal door. The helicopter started shooting at Scott's head only to be stopped by the bullet proof glass and the cop cars still bashing him up the road. " Scott it is a yes or no question and I advise you answer." Scott shouted out loud when the window glass got smashed " YES YOU DO NOW DO SOMETHING" Scott let go of the steering wheel to put his head down to cover him self from the fire of lead coming at him. The computer took control of everything first it started to do a zig zag on the road to dodge the bullets. The cops were getting mad and started greeting more aggressive. They were at the front of the Gate. The computer started shooting the Gatling guns at the barricade of cop cars. The cops diving out the way on the floor covering them selves with their arms over their head to stop the explosion from the cars getting blown up and making way for the buggy. The computer registered the gate and shot 2 rockets in to the gate only for them to make little hole in the wall. It then started shooting guns at the gate so little bullet holes and two big holes are there. Scott poked his head up and looked at the speed at which their going and looked behind to see a cop car bashing them up. The computer quickly said with frustration

" I've had enough of this Scott if you please " Scott turned and looked at the counter with confusion and scratched his head " I can't I only have three bullets" the computer sighed and a noise came from the back. It was a Gatling turret. Scott then looked at the computer

" what more surprises do you have " the computer said " only one look ahead " scott just forgot and looked straight and saw the bullet hole gate and and got worked up " you can't be serious " the computer just turned the seat backwards to face the turret " now shoot and please aim for the tires " Scott's face light up like a Christmas tree and a evil smirk came out of his face from shock to amazement. Scott got hold of the turret only to see the cops faces. Scott imedently fired upon them trying to get their tires and only to see bullet holes come up everywhere on the engine and the road. Scott started shouting out loud with happiness " BEST FUCKING CAR EVER" after to only hear the computer " thank you for the compliment " Scott just turned and smiled and just continued shooting at the cops. They got closer and closer In till they got right to the gate. The computer said with great care " Scott will you please put your head down " he stopped shooting and looked at the gate and shouted out loud " OH SHIT" the buggy smashed through the gate only with shrapnels of the gate following them. The cop cars stopped and span out while one cop just stands there looking out at them drive off. One of the cops who jumped out struggled to walk and gradually walked over to the cop just staring " what should be do chief" the jack Russell dog turned slowly and said " we do nothing it's not out juristion it's GUNs now "

Scott went back in to the driver seat instead of the turret and slowly realised about that whole scene with the cops. He couldn't believe that so much trouble over breaking a garage door. Scott soon sat back and relaxed while the computer stayed quiet and drove the buggy and that the buggy could talk but he didn't think that it could see him. He looked out the broken window thinking what is he going to do all he knows is a certain location, time and a whole origination after him that want him dead. While Scott looked dead in thought the computer started to talk " I'm bored I'm going to start a confiscation" Scott just kept looking out the window and moved his eyes to look at the computer and then looked back and ignored the computer. " the name of this unit is called Maria ." Scott lifted his head from the door and stared at the computer with boredom. " the name is Maria I know who you are Scott." he just looked away and closed his eyes and spoke with a light voice like he didn't want to be bothered " I'm not in the mood so just drive to ever ripe" Maria started to slow down. Scott noticed the buggy slowing down and saw the computer doing it on purpose.

" ok I'll make a confo what do you want to talk about" in an annoyed tone while putting his arm on the door and using his hand to hold his head. Maria opened a file with the picture of his father " who's this" she asks with curiosity. Scott looks at the picture and sheds a tear that goes down his face. The computer gets all worried and pops open the glove carpartment with a tissue there. Scott looked at the computer screen and asked " what you can see me " the computer " yes you are a red hedgehog with long spiky hair at the back and short at the front you are also wearing a-" Scott interrupted Maria with annoyance

" ok ok so you can see me but if your wondering that's my father I think he's responsible for my lock up" Maria was quiet for a couple of seconds and started saying " you were sent to prison for trying to blow up a GUN base and for trying to kill the princess" scott turned and growled at the computer with anger " I didn't know it was a GUN base, I didn't know that Sally was tied up and I didn't know that it wasn't her fault"

" but you tried to kill her a minute ago in the castle in her office" it said interrupting Scott's sentence

" I went in with vengeance and I walked out on a man hunt and ahhhhhhh" the computer suddenly stopped the buggy and scanned Scott's body and shouted " whats wrong "

Scott just saw the blood dripping out of the bandage on to his glove. As he cried out in pain Maria suddenly opened the glove carpartment again to throw the first aid kit into the passenger seat. " you will need a bandage, antiseptic, painkiller and stitching ASAP " Maria answered to the scream. Scott just stared at the screen and thought that it was his mother all over again even though he didn't know much about his mother. Scott took the old bandage off only to see the blood slipping down his arm " oh crap not again" Scott said in pain. Scott got the antiseptic and put it in a Cotten wool to clean it out. Scott made contact with his wound and screamed in pain. " I thought you could take pain" Maria said for a joke. " very funny let's see you take pain oh wait you can't" in a sciatic way

Maria continued the journey to ever ripe. Scott finished stitching and putting the bandage on. Maria saw he didn't take the pain killer " you need to take this " she said in a worried tone. Scott just sat there thinking "she being like my mother again" so he sat up and spoke with a curious tone " why are you so worried and why are you helping me " Maria just kept quiet when he said that. Scott looked at the meadowy area where they were driving to. Scott smiled at the look of how beautiful it is to see green grass again. He looked at the sky only to see clear blue sky. While Scott was enjoying the sights Maria interrupted him " we're here Scott" Scott smiled to the computer then looked at the town and a frown and a shock to the town. In this lovely green meadow and fields the town was completely deserted only with some houses bashed in, craters and the town nearly destroyed. Scott g

Stepped out of the buggy only to see green grass but everything destroyed " what happened here " Maria overheard Scott and shouted out loud so Scott can hear her " GUN data base, subject ever ripe, file located, opening file , ever ripe used to be a nice sunny growing community now is in ruins cause of gang violence and doctor robotnik" Scott turned slowly towards the buggy and stands quietly for a minute. Maria looks quite baffled at Scott's stance with his head down and eyes closed just standing there. " may I ask why are you just standing there" Scott looked back up at Maria and said quietly " honouring the dead" Maria was really baffled by Scott's answer " you were in prison for 6 years I overheard you say it's survival of the fittest" Scott clenched his fist in anger and turned and walked away " I don't want to talk about it " Maria knew not to ask anymore but she really wanted to know more so she accessed the GUN data base but found nothing on Scott's file only a picture of when he went into the prison. Maria saw Scott walking off into a house. Maria felt sorry for Scott for bring up the question so she set out a little remote control car out the front to follow Scott in to the building. Scott got his m9 out and went to check his bullets and just realised that he only had three bullets in the clip. Scott still carried on up to the house only to hear a little squealing noise coming from behind him. He turned only to see nothing but a voice " Scott down here" Scott looked down and saw a little car and Scott went all exited and said " you are the best car ever you know that" while Scott kneeled down the car opened up a little carpartment with 3 pistol clips " you are a life saver Maria" While Scott was reloading his pistol Maria sent the car in side the house like a scout party only to see everything burned to the ground it's amazing that the house was still standing. Scott walked into the hallway to tell Maria to scout the kitchen. Maria was curious why she was to search the kitchen so she ask why only to get the answer

" I still need to eat you know " without questioning she just went in to the kitchen Scott on the other hand searched the living room only to see everything burned down. As Scott walked into the living room Maria drove in with a chocolate. Scott bent down and thanked Maria for the search for food but as soon he picks up the chocolate he felt a breeze coming from the room. As he stood up he looked around only to see walls and burned floor. He looked down and pushed downwards the floor was solid. He done it in several places in till he felt it going deeper. He kneeled down on one knee and wiped the floor to see the floor and a secret entrance. He wiped it clean and saw the handle as he went to lift it he felt another strong breeze coming from the entrance hit his face. He used some force to throw it open cause it looked like it haven't been used in years. He had a first look down there it was pitch black with stairs going down it. Maria opened up another section of the small car to reveal a flash light. Scott looked surprised and spoke with greatness " I'm glad I took you from the armoury " Maria spoke through the minicar " i still don't know all my functions so it's a surprise for both of us" Scott just chuckled in hear maria and went down the stairs turning the flashlight on Maria turned the mini cars light on only to see some sort of underground passage, a tunnel if you will. Scott slowly walked down the tunnel while Maria right behind giving more light. They see a light in the distance so they turn their lights off and staying to 1 side knowing if there's anything down there. As they get closer and closer they can see the light it was just a door. They walk slowly towards it hoping nothing will jump out. Maria bluntly said out loud with anger " that was a waste of time " Scott right close to the door only for something to pop out. Scott jumped and pulled out the m9 and pointed at the weird box. It was a switch with out a keyboard or buttons it was just a hole. Scott got curious and decided to look down the hole only for a light shine in his eye up an down. A random voice spoke with a comforting voice " welcome back sir" Maria and Scott stood back as the door opened to only be shocked what was on the other side.

**Im trying to get this over and done with so I can start the charecters story and thank you for reading**


	5. Chapter 5 figuring the truth

Chapter 5 figuring the truth

As the door opened Scott quickly shielded his eyes from the burst of light that shun upon him. Maria drove behind Scott to cover the light so it doesn't fry the visual sensor In the minicar. As Scott slowly opening his eyes only to get use to it Scott put his arm down only to for Maria to see his eyes widen and walk slowly into the door like in some trance. Maria followed Scott in and started taking pictures of the surroundings to keep them in the memory banks. Scott looked to see a massive computer down the middle with loads of little computers around it. He looked to his left only to see a cryogenic tube that was blacked out. Then to the right there was a wall of every weapon on möbius from a chaos emerald to a dark matter cannon. Scott looked down and saw a pair of glasses smashed. He kneeled down Maria drove next to him. With curiosity she ask " what's that" Scott looked at the minicar and looked and put his hand deep into his right leather pocket to pull of a picture of his dad. He was a tall hedgehog wearing a lab coat and blue skinny jeans with timberland boots. Scott looked at the glasses and then looked at his dadd image, his glasses were in his pocket hanging out. Maria turned and went towards the computer and managed to drive on top to plug herself in to see what she can find. Scott just stared at the picture for about 15 mins like he was lost in some sort of back flash.

( back flash)

Scott's father walked into the lab with Scott on his shoulder both smiling and laughing at each other. Scott's father put him down and let Scott run to the computer " daddy what's that " Scott said in a childish voice. Scott's father just stood there smiling at him and kneeled down and opened his arms to alert Scott for another hug " that's going to be your first lesson today" Scott pushed away his father and as a child he said in a groan " do I have to go to school here"

( back to reality)

Scott still stood there thinking about that day he only remembers and still remembers the words that his dad said back then " son I'm afraid you have to do this for your on good" Scott still didn't know what he meant by those words but he treasures those words like that is the only thing his father said to him and all Scott knows was that day like everything else was blank and empty. Maria turned the minicar so it faced Scott so she could see him. She saw him scrunching up the photo and kneeling on his knees crying out his eyes saying the same thing over and over " why did you leave" Maria nearly felt nothing cause she is a computer but could process a laugh from her Circuits but she felt something like sorry but guilt. She spoke through the minicar trying to cheer up scott in her findings " Scott I think I found something that you might want to see" Scott looked at Maria and decided to man up by putting the picture back in his pocket. He slowly stood up and walked to the computer slowly and looking around thinking that his old man made all of this by him self, he train him in weapons to knife , swords and martial arts. Scott got to the computer and Maria and decided to rub the tears off his face. " so what have you found" Scott said to Maria while she opens a file with a message back when Scott was a little boy . Maria said to Scott just plain and simply " I must warn you for what you are going to see Scott" Scott looked behind him looking at the open door thinking he's being watched but ignored and nodded to Maria. She started playing the message. As it came on the big screen all scot could see was his father just sitting there with a notepad and a pen looking at something.

" inject the syringe now ( the machine starts to go in to something) my patient is holding steady with the injection ( machine pulls back into the sight of the camera) we won't know what it will do in till the future hopefully we will see results" Maria stops the message there. Scott got curious about why Maria stopped it he saw there was still some to go. " why did you stop it there" Maria spoke with a little pause in the middle " the patient was...( she played the rest of it only for Scott to hear a voice and see a firmilar boy strapped to the table) ...you scott he done something to you" scott was mesmerised to the screen looking at him and his father back and forth. Maria interrupted him by switching the screen to a page where it had atoms and chemicals on it. Scott looked at Maria's minicar in confusion " what's this " Maria with out waiting just shouted " it's the formula for the liquid he injected you with " Scott told Maria to download the whole computers memory to her. Scott was watching Maria as she download the files only to hear a little noise coming from out the door. Scott turned and saw nothing but darkness thought the tunnel but he knew he heard a noise he stepped out of sight from the direct sight of the door to stand near the door with his m9 in his hand. As he stayed at that position he could hear whispers just light whispers and foot steps down the tunnel. He heard them get closer and closer in till he heard someone say " remember take no prisoners " Scott stepped back and hid behind the cryogenic tube. As the people walked in he saw people in completely black riot armour. Scott looked at the badge and saw a weird sign something he never saw but remembers memory's of the shape. As Scott analysed them he saw both of them being skunks from the tails. Scott saw one walk towards all the weapons and heard him " holy shit is this really what a 95mm rocket launcher looks like" Scott just shock his head like they haven't seen any other weapons. The other walked towards the computer and saw the minicar. He stared and started poking it with his G36C " what is this" Scott slowly went out pointing his gun at the guy looking at the weapons. He got closer and closer hoping he doesn't hear him while he creeps up on him. Scott held his breath when he was right behind him. Scott pointed the gun right in his back. The trooper froze in shock " shhhhh if you want to live " whispering in his hear" as the trooper still poking the minicar he then decided to turn around " hay you've got to have a look at this l-" he froze on to see a gun pointing straight at his forehead " please don't shoot I've got a family" scott just looked at him and gave a chuckle then shock his head as he clicked the gun to make sure it's ready to fire. Maria turned to only see scot pointing two guns at two skunks wearing black riot gear. " you like making new friends don't you " Maria trying to have a joke. Scott gave a little chuckle swerved the gun to the left to move the person next to his partner. Maria drove next to scott while still looking at the two skunks. Scott still pointing his gun at them " I will ask once and once only so who's your employer" the two skunks just looked at each other and looked at scott

" we can't tell you he'll kill us if we do" Scott just looked at the skunk who said it and said with venom in his voice " wrong answer" he pointed the gun at his leg and shot both of them. As he fell to the ground bleeding and crying in pain Scott pointed straight towards the other " tick tock" Scott said being inpatient and tapping his foot on the ground. The skunk saw his partner and started to sweat looked him in the eye and said with disgrace " you evil basterd " Scott got tired and just shot him in both arms and watched him go smashing in the wall screaming in pain with blood going down his gear " next ones in the head" Maria saw the badge on the skunk on the floor and started making her file searching thing and said out out " subject the new möbius terrorist group. File located, opening file , GUN info on them is very little but they are a special terrorist group only fighting for a new möbius or rule if you will and will go through all means to get it anew again, leader unknown, forces special infantry and special vehicles and tactics, if encountered ignore with great response

Threat level extremely high" Scott just looked down at Maria then looked at the one on the wall screaming at his bleeding arms and watching the blood go down his suit " like I said next ones going in the head so tell of " Scott clicked the gun again making sure it is ready to fire. The skunk looked at Scott with pain and tears in his eyes knowing that he is really going to do it " John... John rider" Scott looked shocked in what he said and then picked him up off the floor in anger " where is your base " but the skunk started getting drowsy and went into shock of the blood loss. Scott saw him went into shock and just dropped him with out a care in the world walking towards the weapons knowing that the terrorist group will be outside waiting. As he picked out as much weapons as he could carry like a spaz12 on his back with 2 pistols on the sides and a large sniper on the back like the RSASS sniper. As he went to get the extra ammo he heard a loud clapping sound coming from the door. Scott turned to look only to see a weird cat clapping her hands " well done you've killed 2 of some of my best men" Scott just looked at the cat walking towards him still clapping. The cat got face to face Scott looked down to see that she was wearing black high heel shoes with black leather trousers and shirt he looked straight at her hair which was red and black long hair going down half way to her back. As she stopped clapping she imedently noticed Scott looking at her " admiring the view are we" Scott just shock his head and came back to reality like she was trying to seduce him. Scott put his hand out and gave a smile " my names Scott" the cat just changed her pose leaning on one leg and her hand on her hip " I all ready know you it's just what are you going to do" Scott just chuckled and shock his head in disappointment " I only have a few rules 1 always carry a gun 2 never trust anyone 3 never hit girls " the cat just smirked " well this is going to be easy then" after she said that she span round and kicked Scott round the face into the wall. As Scott pulled his face out the wall he shock his head thinking " I can't hit a girl" he turned to see her running at him. Scott just widened his eyes and looked shocked " oh shIT" he said before she went right into him for a drop kick straight into the wall cat rolled backwards to regain from the drop kick and flicked her hair back and chuckled " this is so easier than I thought" as Scott was on the floor from hitting the wall with the drop kick trying to get his breath back and holding his stomach where she kick him. As he got up he started laughing quietly to be loud so that she can hear it. She looked confused at Scott's reaction on be beaten up by a woman " why are you laughing your head off I'm kicking your head in " Scott just gave a smirk while holding his side from the pain from the kick " looks like you don't know he'll lot about me then do you" Scott looked at Maria's minicar only to nod at it. The cat saw him look at the car and it drove up to her. She laughed her head off and started taking the mick " you think that's going to stop me " Scott just stood back up straight and smiled at her " nope " she stopped and looked at Scott's face smile and then looked back at the car only to be seeing something coming out of the front it was a needle that Maria drove into her to inject her. She jumped as a shot of pain came " owww hay" she started to get drowsy and soon fell to the floor. Scott looked at Maria's minicar and put his hand up and thumb up " nice work partner " Scott then heard static coming from one of the dead skunks. He went to check. He kneeled down to see the radio going off and a weird light popping up. Scott went all quiet for a couple of seconds to hear the ceiling vibrate. He knew they were up there just waiting for them. He looked at the Maria and then the cat and the dead skunks and got a idea on how to get out alive. As he went over to the dead skunks he saw one of their trousers perfect and took them off and the other top so he had a perfect uniform match. He picked up the minicar and apologised to Maria for putting her in he backpack. He looked at the sleeping cat and realised she could be the only way to find out where their base is. As he walked over he noticed a weird smell in the air around the cat and remembered that smell when he was younger. A fresh smell of roses and a hint of mint. Scott picked her up by the legs and head to carry her out for insurance if things goes wrong. He started walking out the door only for a light to catch his eye in the corner. The chaos emerald was trying to contact Scott he had a second thought and went and put it in the backpack . Maria who was In the back back noticed and the emerald in there and shouted out loud " is it my birthday you shouldn't have Scott" Scott looked a bit back " shhh no talking in till were out of sight or safe ok." maria noticed the voice was very serious and kept quiet and in the dark of the back pack. As they got to the end of the tunnel back to the ruined house he noticed it already opened. As he walked up the stairs he could hear the terrorist group setting up out side arming tanks helicopters and jeeps pointing at the house. He started walking towards the front door which was closed. As he got closer and closer he stopped in till right on top he looked at the cat and took a deep breath and said " I hope this works" he had one last look at the cat and decided to kick the door open only to be hit by the cool breeze and the heart welcoming party standing there " STOP RIGHT THERE" and pointing their guns straight at him thinking " god dam I hope this works" cause all he can see was tanks aiming at him attack helicopters arming rockets and jeeps loading there mounted 50cal guns.


	6. Chapter 6 the plan

Chapter 6 the plan

"Scott walked out a few paces only to be approached by the looks of it the leader of it " we sent in three people down there where's the other" he said to him in a disciplined voice

Scott thought in his head quickly and thought of something " my partner is holding him down there I'm just here to take her back to base to get checked at she took a beating" Scott was standing hoping that he was going to get past and saw the leader wave his hand so that another squad could enter the house. The leader let Scott past only for him to take a deep breath for realising that he got past them. He looked back and saw the team to enter the house and soon hurried to get the buggy and drive off " maria I could use your help now" Maria heard Scott and drove the buggy towards them and out of cloak. As Scott put the cat in the passenger seat and tied up he said to Maria with great joy " I still love this god dam car" Maria just revved up to acknloege the complement Scott smiled as he got in the buggy and drove off to never hear the sounds of helicopters again. Maria started driving off on to the road with the green meadowy fields again. While Scott was looking out in to the meadowy area he noticed a simple bird just flying right next to the buggy. Scott smile on the beauty of nature. The cat started to open her eyes only to see Scott looking out a broken window smiling at the green meadow. She then looks at her arms and notices that she tied up and let out a loud sigh. Scott just turned his eyes to see her in the corner of his eye " I see your awake about time I was getting bored " the cat just had a stare at Scott and rolled her eyes at the end. Scott turned and looked at the cat just sitting there being quiet and staring out at the fields. Scott knew she knew the location of their bases do he thought he might try and get it out of her one way or another. First he thought doing the nice way see if that might work. He looked at her and tried to make a confiscation " so my names Scott yours" the cat just turned and looked at Scott for a split second and then turned quickly so that the hair flicks Scott's nose as he doesn't move he gave a little chuckle

" you know if you tell me the location of the base the sooner I can let you go" trying to get her to give the location to him. Maria soon decided to load the Gatling guns and rockets to the buggy once more and said with great waning " we might have company Scott" as he looked at Maria then the cat he saw her her face with an evil smirk and gave a little laugh trying to get on her side to tell him what he wants " you are clever but not clever enough" as Scott said with a chuckle at the end she turned to look at him and looked at him trying to figure out what he said. Maria brought up the computer and noticed the radar that there was large movements up ahead but Scott couldn't see them but a long straight road and a green meadows of grass just flickering away from the breeze. As he scratched his head Maria moved Scott to the back with the turret coming out of it. The cat was amazed about the buggy and had a thought we could use it. As they were still driving about cruising speed 60mph Scott still saw nothing and got worked up and started to complain " are you sure your sensors are right Maria and can you please just give use the location" the cat started to get annoyed about the questioning thing. As Scott started leaning on the side resting his head on his hand with boredom the cat started to get the idea " hay Maria is it " she s whispered trying not to alert Scott but she stayed in silence like not listening to her " what if I say you can become useful like helping us " as soon as Maria heard what the cat said she stopped the buggy with hard breaks so the cat goes flying forward and almost out the seat through the windscreen and Scott going right back into his chair. When they came to a complete stop Maria started shouting " me work for you I'm an AI I have a choice and I choose to help Scott find what he's looking for and you chose to join with them everyone has a choice and this is mine so don't you dare question my choice and I will try to keep you in the buggy" Scott slowly turned to look behind his seat in shock what she said while the cat just sat back looking at her tied up hands in embarrassment. Scott noticed that she was being absolute quiet after that so he tried to see why she was acting like it . he kneeled on his chair to look over it to see the cat being quiet and fiddling with her hair by screwing it in embarrassment . " so you are thinking about what Maria said then" Scott said with comfort. The cat just kept looking down and said with shyness " what if I never really had a choice in the start" Scott got curious in what she said and raised a brow and said in a reply trying to make a confiscation " so shall we start again my names Scott and yours" the cat just turned and looked at Scott then looked back down at her hands and have a sigh knowing that it might be useful " my name Charlotte" Scott tried to em rouge her by complementing " see that weren't so hard now was it so now what are you thinking about is it what maria said " she just tried to get the courage to speak for another time

" like what she said everyone had their own choice but I didn't I was born into the group I only know what I'm told and well it's just eating me alive inside " as scott looked at her he put one hand on her shoulder and said with a light voice trying to get on her good side

" you were born to serve your group but you feel like you had no choice so something tells me you really never wanted to join did you" Charlotte shock her head

" well you could change your mind about telling me the location cause when this is over I'll help you find out your choice in what you want to do" Charlotte looked at Scott and looked at Maria and started to think " is this my ticket out can I really get out without getting myself killed I might be able to live a normal life for once" scott just stared at her in till Maria started to bleep and started swerving " Maria what's wrong " Scott look in front only to see jeeps driving the opposite way shooting at them " oh crap Maria do what you do best" Maria just light up and great joy came out of her speech " with pleasure" Charlotte was still thinking about the choice in her head pane could jump out and get picked up or help Scott and live a normal life after" as Maria started to try to speed up to get in front of them so Scott can nail them with the 50 . Scott being inpatient got the shotgun off his back poking his head out the window shooting ' pow chuchenk' was the noise Charlotte could hear from Scott and tires screeching across the road and still dazed in thought she was just looking out the window thinking what Maria said and ignoring the firefight going on. As one of the jeeps pulled right in front of the buggy it started shooting piercing the armour with the 50. Maria didnt like it one bit she started firing up the guns only for a spray of bullets to come straight at the jeep it was a heavy weight fight from the jeep and the buggy. Scott just turned and looked at Charlotte who was still in her own wold looking out the window smiling. " ughh girls you cant understand them one bit" he said shacking his head only to be interrupted by Maria " hay I'm a girl well female unit" Scott just looked at Maria and just gave a little laugh like it was a joke " I know you are now more shooting less talking " Maria " agreed now here's a little present from me" Scott looked puzzled and saw a secret hatch open only for a RPG and rockets in there scotts face just smiled in over joy and picked up and hugged the luncher " I do love this car ohhhhhhh I reallllyyyy doooooo" while the fire fight between the jeep and the buggy still going on Maria managed to get a tire to spin it out of control and off the road doing a barrel roll trashing the jeep. When Scott poked his body out the window with the RPG pointing at the other jeep loading up the 50. As the person loading stopped and looked and said certain words " oh my fucking god is that a RPG" Scott started shaking his head up and down like he heard him we say it and a large smile came up. As he fired the rocket came out of the camber and straight direct hit onto the jeep. Scott raised a hand in victory and loss balance and started falling out the buggy " ohhhh crappp this going to hurt" he started and fell as he saw his life flash and almost hitting the road with his head he heard a loud voice " no you don't " he opened his eyes and looked up it was Charlotte holding his legs keeping him from hitting the road. Scott let out a big sigh and while being pulled up he moaned with arms crossed " being saved by a girl what's next" Scott got pulled back in really fast and back in to the same seat with Charlotte. Scott was breathing heavily as he comes back to reality form the life before his eyes thing. As he turned he saw charlotte laughing her head off " what's so funny " Scott raised a eye brow with confusion. She just put her hand over her mouth and pointed at his front hair it was all spiked up like it was a electric shock touched him. Scott just pretended to fake laugh " ha ha ha very funny " Scott then realised that she was having fun like she never had it in her life and enjoyment for the first time " as he smiled she stopped laughing and just smiled as well and she started rubbing her arm trying to say something " errr Scott if I help you with your thing do you think you can show me how to live a normal life" Scott looked surprised in what she said like was that the thing she was thinking about the whole time in that firefight. Scott stared at her and raised his hand " you have my word when this is over I just want the basterd that put me in prison" Charlotte face grew even greater and went onto the computer and typed in the location of their base with all the access codes and passwords. Scott just smiled and said to Maria in a happy voice " Maria its time we go to that base and see why that person why don't you mess with us aaaannndd can you you please move my chair back I don't think sharing a seat is really a good idea. Scott jumped back into the driver seat and watched as charlotte just followed his movements to the driver seat. Maria remembered the question she asked him before this whole thing started when he didn't answer and noticed Scott was in a really happy mood and really was so curious about what happened." Scott" Maria asked with a echo voice scott just turned from looking out the window staring at the computer screen " yeah " he said in a completely calm voice. " the question I asked you before I really want to find out what happened about when I said survival of the fittest and you got all mad" Scott looked at Maria and just gave a sigh

" you really want to know what happened didn't you " Maria just answered in point blank " yes " Scott just gave a sigh then looked at Charlotte who was just listening to the confiscation " ok so really what I mean about my reaction was I had help escaping that prison 6 in fact and well when we were escaping we were all quiet completely not being seen trying to get to the armoury and then leave to go on our lives or missions and well someone set the alarm off in our area and we were being chased and got cornered in this big hall way bear in mind I was the smallest they all saw a small vent and I went thought I begged that they come with but they just denied and said ' we won't fit through that escape and live your life free ok' thats when they closed the vent and jumped down only for me to get a birds eye view of GUN shooting my friends and on that day i will keep that promise and complete my mission on who put me in there cause watching your friends die right I front of you can do things " Scott started crossing his arms and looking down. After the whole story Maria just stayed quiet and Charlotte just looking at scott with sorrow. As they get closer and closer to the base Scott noticed that the land just went into a desert thinking " good place to hide I better keep an eye out" Maria started bleeping again Scott and Charlotte looked at the radar only to see a ton of movement ahead they got up a holland stopped. Scott and Charlotte walked out only to see a large fortress that looks like eggmans but under new management. It was large with sniper towers ,rockets ,turrets vehicles galore from tanks to APCs and helicopters patrolling the perimeter. Scott just turned to look at Charlotte slowly in shock and one eye brow raised " this could be problematic " Charlotte just smile and shock her head and grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him of the road in the the desert only to go to a secret hatch " I am so glad you changed your mind on helping us " and smiled at her back. " Maria time for the backpack " Maria used the ejectors seat to pop the backpack out with explosives in it and a chaos emerald and the minicar with extra ammo. As Charlotte goes down the ladder first followed by Scott. As they got to the floor it was all light up light a back way into the fortress like a large long tunnel. They started to walk down it and as they did Scott went down the backpack to bring out the minicar and turned it on " hallo testing one two one two can you hear me " Maria got in to the minicar connection and complied " yes I can hear you now put me down" Scott just shock his head and placed it down on four tires and walked next to Charlotte who was swishing her long cat tail back and forth like she was happy in till Scott looked at her face. Face as disaplined as when they met down in that room. Scott grabbed her arm and made her stop. She turned only to look at Scott's face frowning at her " is there a problem Charlotte " Scott answered hoping he will get the answer he wanted. She just looked down and gave a sigh them looked back at Scott's face " just bad memory's down here that's all" Scott let go on her arm as she still looked at him " just remember just act like you do in there cause you can walk freely I have to stick to the shadows the sooner we take this place out the better and we find the person in charge" she just nodded at him and turned and walked on. Scott stood there for a second thinking is she going to betray him like everyone else in the world but he noticed one thing from the encounter with her he started to feel more sorry for her than him self. She had a life of discipline and misery while his childhood was with a family. When he got far behind Charlotte stopped and turned and looked at Scott just staring at her with sorrow " why are you looking at me like that " with a curious voice. Scott just shock out of his thinking and just ran to catch up to them. They were walking for a about 15 mins and Scott looked at how long the tunnel is gone on for to look behind and in front " is something wrong Scott" Charlotte said while flicking her hair back. Scott just said in a confused voice " where is the exit to this thing we've been walking for 15 mins and still nothing " Charlotte just giggled and pointed at the wall " we're here" Scott just shock his head with his hand on his head " I really have to stop doing this cause it's not like me to act this way plus just got to say we need to make a plan before we run in"

Charlotte just leaned against the wall and folded her arms " you have a good point I was going to improvise" Scott looked at her with a little amazement cause what he saw was what he would do just improvise but he knows whats up there and need a plan. They thought about it for about 5 mins and came up with planting the bombs in the main core room so nothing will survive and will give a alert to the troops to get out for about 2 hours to get out then they will go to the boss where Charlotte says that he is in the tallest building cause only the generals have seen him no one else and she will go to a computer room to make sure all of the doors and alarms are turned off in the area where he'll plant the bombs.

As they shock their heads to make the plan a go she opened the secret door to the base to see another ladder upwards. Scott kneeled down and picked up Maria and put her in the backpack " ooooooo explosives " Maria said with joy while they were climbing the ladder. Charlotte just stopped and looked down at Scott and said with a big care " you better not Maria" Scott just told charlotte to keep moving and that she jokes around as he got used to it. As they got to the top Charlotte opened the hatch t climb out to see the storage space room. Scott climbed out with the backpack and guns on his back to see the storage room as well. The walked around to see old tank parts and rusty weapons with scrap metal. Scott saw Charlotte at the door and followed her to the door to the base and see what's waiting for them on the other side


	7. Chapter 7 trust, loyalty and careing

Chapter 7 trust,loyalty and caring

As they walked out of the door to the grey and black outside to see the troops running around With guns in their hands to place to place. " stay here and wait for my signal ok " Charlotte said Scott while walking out in plain sight. As he watched her walk up to the three guards guarding what he thinks the computer room but he doesn't know cause only one been here is her. Scott had an idea to pull the minicar out and told maria to do some recon around the base like pictures and video images. Scott watched as charlotte walks into the room with no problem and Maria just driving off as he saw Charlotte walk in to there it was a matter of trust hoping she will do it. Scott waited about 20 mins in the storage room starting to smell the rusty parts and had one past check the guards were still there in till he heard a noise coming from his backpack ' beep beep ' over and over. He went down to find a ear piece that Maria put in there for him. As he put it in his ear To hear a voice " Scott can you hear me its Charlotte" scott just held his hand to his ear to hear better and reply

" I hear you what's your status" Charlotte walked in to the computer room to find only one person there " there's only one person here I'll take him out and it will be smooth sailing from here on" scott just acknowledged charlotte by signing off and waiting longer. As Charlotte looked behind her and down the corridor first to see if anyone was coming. She saw no one. As she walked over to the skunk he turned and nodded to say hallo. Charlotte looked at the screen then went behind him trying not to look out of place. The skunk didn't care about and just kept typing . She went behind opening her arms in a arc shape and quietly pulled her arms round his face and over his mouth. He squirmed for a little bit and was knocked out. She looked around some where to put him and saw a cupboard. She dragged him over to it a just shoved him in it head first. When she finished she clapped her hand like wiping duct off and went straight to the computer to try and change the troopers positions so Scott can get to the core room to plant the explosives. " Scott come in do you read me" Charlotte said hoping he wasn't caught yet. Scott just gave a sigh of relief that she made it "I read you status" Charlotte typing in buttons to change the troops movements " I'm going to change the troop movements...now" Scott watched as the guards started talking to each other and walking off same with anyone in the area " thanks Scott out for now keep me posted on it all and tell me where to go I don't have a clue" Charlotte just typing and hacking into the camera system to block out the feed to only the last image that was there. On the camera she saw Scott sticking to the walls like a ninja and over heard him say with excitement " I've always wanted to act like a ninja " Charlotte giggled with laughter and her ear piece was on on so Scott heard her laughing and soon realised she heard her. A minute later Maria came over back to scott with a map of the place and stopped to have a look at it. Maria just went off trying to find more info. Scott looked at the map and saw the core room was just up a head. As he put it away he heard someone coming on the other side of the door. He looked around and saw a bin and hid behind it. Scott was crouching behind it watching the 2 cats walk out the door walking the other way he saw the door open and took his chance to enter only to see this large crystal powering these tubes with a bright orange looking tube right behind it. Scott beloved by the design that could be the cooling tube. He walked over quickly to get the c4 out placing one by one around the room to make sure nothing can remain when it blows. He suddenly got a call on the ear piece coming from Charlotte " I see you've done the planting now meet me in the tallest tower so we can confront the boss and end this terrorist group and I still didnt for get our agreement" Scott just shock his head and said with a demanding voice " like I said I gave you my word and when I make a promise I keep it" as he said that charlotte smiled on the other side and blushed with red with embarrassment for how much Scott is caring for her even thought she kick the crap out of him. She opened the door to the lift for the bosses tower And ran out of the computer room trying to get there as fast as possible to meet with Scott but Scott was trying to get there without being seen. It was hard he almost got caught for trying to rush when he ran through past the barracks. As Scott got closer to the tallest tower he got a call from Charlotte " Scott are you there where are you your late" scott just kept to the shadows and whispered trying not to be heard " I'm trying my best not to be seen I like the frontal assault not the sneaky one" Charlotte just waiting by the open lift slapped her hand on her forehead and shock her head " can you just hurry it up" Scott just got annoyed and just walked out in the open and everyone didn't seem to care about it. He shock his head and whispered to himself laughing " dumb fags " as he walked straight through the front entrance only to see Charlotte there gob smacked about him just walking in the front door without bring attention. As Scott walked up to Charlotte she walked into the lift first followed by him. She click the top floor " next stop meeting the boss" Scott leaned against the wall in the lift and noticed charlottes hand twitching. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped in shock like someone else was there " are you all right " came out of Scott's mouth trying to make charlotte less edgy.

She turned and looked at him in the eyes to see the fiery red eyes just glaring at her and hearing his voice like it he was going to be there for her if something happens " if anything happens take this and push it and get out of here" she just nodded knowing that he could be right. They felt the lift stop moving and the voice in the lift say " top floor bosses overlook"

They take in a deep breath and the door opens and they walk through the lift doors together looking around the room was windows everywhere to look out on the base and a simple desk and chair in the middle. Scott knew this is just not right something was wrong it just looked like nobody was here in till they stepped forward and heard a voice a certain voice that scott remembers in the past the voice from the message that threatened Sally 6 years ago " that's close enough you two " were the words coming from behind the chair. Scott chucked a m9 to Charlotte and armed him self with a m9 as well both pointing at the chair. " you've come along way Scott to bad it's over" Scott just pfffttt and laughs at his words " we're the ones with the guns and your just sitting behind a chair no its over for you"

As the chair turns round Scott just dropped his gun in shock of who it was. " hello son its been to long" it was his father Scott heard the skunk say his leader was his father but he thought he was just making up a name. " so how long has it been years " Scott was just paralysed by the shock of his father being the leader of the most powerful terrorist group on möbius " speechless I say so maybe we can get down to business " Scott's father getting out the chair walking over to the window " ever since you were born I've been training you for this so I can finally change möbius to the way it's really suppose to be like"

Scott just snaps out of the shock and waves his arm from left to right " we are going to stop you right now here today once and for all" scotts father turned and looked at him and chuckled " do you really think you can stop me " Scott just jumped out without question saying clenching his fists " your done for we've left a big surprise for you " as Scott's father heard that he laughed and shock his head and click a button on a remote. It came up with the troops taking down the c4 explosives " your little surprise was a little bit known son" he looked at the screen then looked at Charlotte who slowly turned facing and pointing the gun at Scott. He looked at her in the eyes and shock his head in shock and a bit of sadness " Charlotte why I thought you wanted out of here " she looked down away from Scott as she couldn't look him in the eye. As Scott's father laughed he spoke " what did you think she was born here and trained all she knows is to obey her Commanding officer." She just looked at Scott's father then at Scott when he said that. Scott just looked at his father and then her " come on I made you a promise that you can have a normal life" she just looked at him then turned her eyes to look at Scott's father. Scott just gave a deep breath knowing that this could mean defeat. Scotts dad just looked at Charlotte and said with venom in his voice " kill him now" she just turned her head and looked back at Scott thinking. Scott just looked at her with great focus and saw her eyes twitching like she's having second gausses. Scott's father watched as she just stared at him and Scott like she might have second gausses as well " I order you to shoot him now" she just looked at Scott one more time to see him looking down with no hope and lost she looked closely to see a tear. She just got this feeling inside her that just took over her. " no" Scott's father just looked surprised in what she said " what did you just say" he said with anger. She looked at Scott once more time and pointed the gun to the floor and threw it in front of her " I said no it's time this little thing ended now" Scott heard Charlotte and looked up to see her smiling at him. He smiled back . " fine if that's how you want it" with complete anger he pulled a gun out the draw and pointed it at Charlotte.

( this bit if you are a fast or normal reader and have the song never turn back crush 40 works with this just saying it might make it better ok )

Scott saw his father pointing a gun at her and everything somehow like slowed down and Scott went to move with his hand out screaming "nooooooo" towards Charlotte only for her to slowly blink and turn to see Scott's father point a gun a her. As Scott just moved the sound came from the gun a loud bang and hit charlotte in the chest and threw her back to the floor. Scott ran up to her on the floor with blood coming out the bullet hole. Scott just saw her trying really hard to breath. Scott's father just laughed at it and just complained " now you see what happens when you disobey orders" Scott looked at charlottes face and heard her say " come closer I need to tell you some thing" Scott just started to cry and leaned down so his ear is on her mouth so he can hear her. Charlotte trying her best to get the words out " promise me something " he looked back at her face and said with no regret " anything" Charlotte just smiled and said " live life and when it's over forget all that happened here " Scott just looked at her crying with regret about ever escaping from prison and without thinking he just agreed to Charlotte. She smiled one last time and drifted off. Scott just shock her and shocker saying " wake up stay with me god dam it wake up" while crying. Scott's father just pointed the gun at Scott

" there's only one more loose end " while smiling at Scott at the grave end of him but Scott soon heard helicopters and felt the ground shaking like something was coming. Scotts father just looked out the window and saw a weird shape in the distance " what the fuck"

Scott turned his head and soon heard a louder noise like gun fire and rockets shooting but Scott's father just looked back and said " it's nothing now back to business I'll make you a deal you come and work for me and well I'll spare your life" Scott and his father just heard a alarm From the base and looked again out side to quickly ducking to the floor. As they did the windows smash by the spray of bullets from a helicopter. Scott's father just scream out loud and had another quick look and shouted out in rage " GUN WHAT ARE THEY DOONG HERE THIS PLACE IS SECRET AND WELL DEFENDED" as soon as the helicopter flew away Scott's father just stood back up and screamed out the window. Scott just stood there holding the gun that Charlotte threw in front of her. Scotts father just rubbed his head trying to think clearly then re pointed the gun back at Scott and just realised he was holding a gun. " well ain't this cosy father and son pointing a gun at each other looks like your working for GUN as well I see" Scott was still crying about the death of charlotte " I never called them but I bet I know who did and I thank you Maria" Scott's father just looked confused in the sentence he said an noticed that their the only two there with the wind blowing on them through the broken windows. " who's Maria " as Scott just chuckled and shouted out loud " MARIA " and a little minicar came through the air vent " you called scott " Scott just smiled at him knowing that his father was defeated but he didn't take it to well he just screamed out while holding his head " all this time all this planning ruined by my own son" Scott just chuckled again and then looked out the window to see another helicopter to fly up sidewards while being careful with the battle going on down stairs. Scott just stared at the helicopter and saw the door open it was commander tower holding on to the top rail with one hand saluting Scott. Scott just smiled and laughed at him while his father just shot at the helicopter the pilot just flew away avoiding the pistol bullets. When he stopped he looked at Scott and pointed the gun at him Scott just threw his gun out the window " you out of ammo come on fight me like a real hedgehog dad" as he looked at the gun he also threw it out the window and they started ruining at each other. They got close enough for Scott to throw the first punch trying to get him in the stomach but his father completely catches his arm and side kicks him into the chest but still holding his arm he throws him straight in to the desk. Scott slides to the floor as his dad stands over him and bends down " I know what your going to do son I'm the one who trained you remember" Scott soon got his breath back and span his leg and trips his dad up on to the floor and he climbs on to of him punching him in the face . Left right left right Scott kept punching only for his old man to raise his knee to get him in the private parts Scott's dad just got and looked at Scott holding his nuts in pain. He wipes his cheek only to see blood on his hand " long time since I bled " he said with a chuckle. He walked over to see the gun that Scott dropped on the floor and picked it up. Scott rolling over the place to get over the pain to open his eyes to see his old man standing over him with his gun at his head " this isn't what I wanted but I have to make do" he said with an evil smirk Scott closed his eyes to only hear a large bang noise. Scott soon realised he was still breathing and opened his eyes to see his old man struggling to stand upend holding his side. Scott noticed the blood on his face from the smash in to the wall. He had a second glance at his father walking backwards to the window . Scott noticed the pistol next to him And picked it up and pointed at him. His old man looked surprised and spoke with no regret " I'm proud of you my son" Scott just stood there looking at him then looked at charlotte on the floor dead then turned back and shouted with anger " this ones form Charlotte " as his father just stood there closing his eyes scott pulled the trigger with rage of his father killing charlotte. Bang came from the pistol straight into his head and he fell backwards out the window falling to the ground.

**Almost there next chapter last chapter then I can start on the all charecters story :) **


	8. Chapter 8 the end for now

Chapter 8 the end for now

As Scott shot his old man he limped over the ledge of the broken window seeing his body just laying there on the floor thinking if he didn't die from the head shot the fall turned to limp back over to the dead body of charlotte and dropped on his knees crying over her " why " Scott said softly while mourning over her dead body. Scott looked up and saw explosions and bullets still flying from the GUN and TNM ( the new möbius) battle outside. Scott heard the lift doors open and GUN soldiers come out in a squad protecting commander tower in the back come out walking while the troops form the box formation round the room looking out the broken windows. Scott didn't pay any attention to them and just kneeled there still crying over her. Commander tower walked over putting his hand on his shoulder congratulating him for stopping one of the biggest terrorist groups on möbius

But Scott just kneeled there in complete silence as commander tower walked towards the desk he turned and said something to Scott " Scott I'm sorry for what's happened but the thing is would she want you to be like this" Scott just tilted his head looking straight out the window. Commander tower turned to see him looking out the broken window " what was her last words" Scott just looked back down at her body and a his face turned from sadness to complete nothingness. He picked her up by her legs and back of her neck and carried her. Commander tower looked at Scott just carrying her and towards the lift " your free of all charges Scott" Scott just stopped and looked at her and spoke with no effort or feeling but only anger " and what. that's my reward the death of her and my father being an evil basterd and all I get if I'm free of all charges some reward uh " Scott continued towards the open lift. Commander tower was shocked in the response that he got from Scott. As Scott entered the lift he turned around to look at commander tower but the commander looked at Scott's face to only see nothing but anger as the lift started to close Scott said to the commander the last words that he said to him " goodbye commander" with no tone or effort the commander just turned and looked out the window to see the battle going on and in the corner of his eye was Scott's back pack he went to have a look inside to find a chaos emerald and a picture of charlotte and Scott laughing and being happy in the buggy from what the buggy Maria took during that time. As the commander took the chaos emerald out it had a letter on it " commander tower I know you'll find this more useful than I will your sincerely Scott rider and good hunting " commander just gave a half of smile and walked towards the broken window to see his victory and to see Scott drive off. Scott got into the buggy and Maria drove off with out saying a word. Scott still carrying typed in a course for the great forest. Maria was baffled and asked " why" Scott just kept looking straight with out flinching from the bullets flying from the battle going on the sides " that's where I need to go " as they drove off in the direct to the great forest Scott just looked at charlotte and felt nothing like her death made him lose everything. During the whole trip no one said a word it was so quiet with out the chatting from charlotte and Scott and Maria talking. As they entered the great forest they went to a perfect sight where the flowers were blooming and the wind was a gentle breeze. Scott got out the buggy holding her body walking over to the flower bed to gently lay her down flat on the flower bed. As he finished putting her down Maria shouted out " do you have any words Scott to say to the fallen Charlotte" Scott just busted out into tears " I wish you weren't dead " but Scott just whipped his tears off his face and walked off to the buggy and opening the boot " Scott what are you doing" Scott just pulled out the RSASS sniper spaz 12 shotgun and the 2 m9 pistols with ammo" I'm going to have a walk in the forest " Maria watched as he walked off into the forest and she drove next to him " I'm coming along to" Scott just stopped and shed a tear and pointed the opposite direction " no go back to GUN HQ " Maria was shocked and just stayed next to Scott " I'm not leaving a friend behind on their own" Scott just turned and shouted at Maria " GO BACK TO GUN HQ NOW THATS AN ORDER" Maria just drove backwards in shock. Scott just walked on with out Maria and went deeper in to the forest and as Maria watched Scott go deeper into the forest in till he was not visible so Maria drove backwards and looked at Charlotte and said quietly " something tells me he really like you " and then drove back on the road to GUN HQ.

so this is it Scott's went missing into the forest and as maria went back to base that she didn't want to and the commander had a major victory in taking out one of the terrorist group of the face of the planet so is the end of this story but is there a new story right rond the corner ohhhh yes there is staring Cheezel1993 character Rissa Prower character and RealaTheHedgehog charecter in one story so stay tuned plus just got to say was that ending powering or not please tell me in a review THANK YOU ALL YOU GOOD READERS WHO CARE ABOUT MY STORY'S :D


End file.
